Yuu And Me
by DoubTrust
Summary: Kanda has more to learn about life and love. He may be an expert when it comes to battling, but how good is he when it comes to confessing? Can he really do an exorcist's job properly, while expressing his true feelings for the moyashi at the same time?


**Yuu and Me Summary:** Kanda has always hated Allen, but is that how he truly feels? They always manage to piss each other with the words they speak. But what happens when Kanda finally voices out his true feelings? Does Allen feel the same way about him, or will he just ignore the raven haired samurai after that confession? Yullen

I hope this will be as good as **"Loving You Both"**. I'm still asking for your support, especially the reviews!!!! so enjoy~ ^__^

**LavenYuu: ** I noticed that a lot of people are telling me that Yullen is better, so I made a fanfic for this pairing

**Kanda: **Hell yeah Yullen is better

**Lavi: **Now, now, Yuu... We all know how a lot of fans prefer Laven more! Laven will reign victorious once again in this fanfic!

**LavenYuu: **Um, hate to break it to you but... No Laven in this fic this time

**Lavi: **What!? That can't be!

**Kanda: **Who's victorious now huh?

**Allen: **Yuu, don't be mean! *hugs Lavi tightly and shields the redhead from Kanda*

**Kanda: ***gasps jealously*

**LavenYuu: **Alright, that's enough! Disclaimer please?

**Allen: **Oh, right! D. GRAY-MAN AND US, CHARACTERS, BELONGS TO HOSHINO KATSURA-SAMA..

**~Yullen~KandaxAllen~Yuu and Me~KandaxAllen~Yullen~**

**Ch.1- What the hell?  
**

"Haa... Haa..." Allen breathed out, panting.

Kanda smirked. "What Moyashi, can't keep up with my pace?" he asked, much arrogance in his voice.

The white haired teen only smirked in return. "Its Allen, BaKanda...." he started, fixing himself. "Can you not make it faster then?"

"You asked for it."

The raven haired samurai did as he was told, continuing their previous battle with their swords. Loud sounds of metal were heard across the training grounds. Since they were the only people there, the noise echoed throughout. Their swords clashed against each other with each move they make. It's like they always know where the other is going to strike. Kanda and Allen's actions almost mirrored each other.

Allen aimed for his opponent's mid-section while Kanda decided to aim for the younger teen's lower half. The two readied to strike then hit, but failed as they both dodged their sparring partner's attack. They continued on and on until their energies were finally drained due to exhaustion.

On their first match, they only did hand-to-hand combat. But since it wasn't enough for the both of them, it resulted to using their innocence. In the end, nobody won because they both fell on the ground at the same time. The fight was considered as a tie.

Allen had punched Kanda on the face, the same as the long haired exorcist had punched the moyashi on his face at the same moment. So after those moves, they both fell down, unable to keep on fighting without their strength. Their clothes, except for their pants, were already removed since they were only torn because of all the slashing of their weapons.

When Kanda had already rested for a bit, he sat up, though still panting a little. He looked over at his also exhausted and shirtless opponent. His eyes moved from Allen's semi-muscular body, to the boy's face. The raven haired samurai didn't know he was staring already until the owner of the face he's dazed at called out to him.

"Um, Kanda... is there something on my face? You seem to be staring at it a lot," Allen informed, blinking his eyes while slightly panting.

"Yeah, your ugly scar." Allen pouted.

"I know I have a scar but it's not ugly, and it doesn't have a reason to be."

"Why? 'Cause that father of yours who became an akuma, gave that to you?"

"Foster father," the boy corrected with a raised finger. "And yes, because Mana gave it to me. I can say that its one of the things that I have of which I may remember him." He rubbed at his scar lightly, smiling sadly while doing it. The raven haired samurai stared at him again as he did so.

"You weren't quick enough in our match," Kanda quickly changed the subject, hoping that the beansprout wouldn't cry out in a matter of seconds.

"I beg your pardon? I was able to fight quite well, you even had a hard time back there, correct?" He grinned.

"Are you damn kidding me? Mugen had even cut several parts of that weak body of yours. That only proves how much of a wimp you are."

"Why you! Why not take a look on your own body and see for yourself how much cuts Crown Clown has made on you!"

When Allen pointed to the spots where he remembered he had hit Kanda, he was surprised to see the cuts quickly fading. Some were even barely visible. Kanda noticed the white haired boy's reaction so he moved to a different position to hide some of his cuts.

"K-Kanda... What happened to the hits I made to you just a while ago?" Allen stared intently at him.

"Tch. Isn't it obvious? They're healing already," Kanda answered like having a fast healing rate was something normal.

"...I can see that," Allen replied, annoyance in his tone. He's been wanting to ask the long haired male a question ever since before, maybe now's a good time. "Kanda, what's that lotus in an hourglass doing in your room? What's it for?"

The said male turned his head after hearing about his belonging. "You fucking sneaked into my room?"

"No! No! Of course not!" Allen quickly waved his hands in front of him.

"It's just that, I happen to see that when I got your things for you when you were in the Infirmary. And there's this time when Lavi and I went to look inside for you for another mission. Then I saw that lotus again, when I asked Lavi what's it for, he only gave me a smile," Allen explained.

"I thought I already made it clear before that no one is allowed to enter my room!" Kanda fumed despite being tired of their training.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't really mean entering your room without your permission, and I was just really curious about that lotus of yours."

"Why do you even ask? It's not like its part of your goddamn business."

"It is a part of my business because you are my comrade, my ally! Even if you may not really consider me as an important one, and even though you're such an arse most of the time, I still care!"

"I don't need your sympathy. What happens to me doesn't involve you, so why'd you have to meddle in things that doesn't concern you Sprout?"

"Because you're one of my important friends!" Allen simply stated, sounding very pissed now.

Kanda was slightly taken aback by the sudden rise of tone and change in the moyashi. The two averted their gazes somewhere else. After their argument, the atmosphere around became really awkward because of the silence enveloping them. Nobody said a thing nor made a sound.

"Che." Kanda slowly stood up, figuring that its pointless to wait for nothing. "You're just talking non-sense again."

After picking up Mugen from the ground, the long haired exorcist walked away from Allen. He left the training grounds and headed to his room to change his clothes.

"BaKanda..." the boy mumbled.

A golden ball with wings fluttered above Allen's head, lying on top of it afterwards.

**~Yullen~KandaxAllen~Yuu and Me~KandaxAllen~Yullen~**

Kanda finished changing his torn clothes to a button up shirt and a new pair of pants a long time ago. He was really surprised to hear such words come out from the beansprout's mouth. But to say the least, he felt happy about it, felt happy that Allen had shown such concern for him, not that he would openly admit it.

The long haired exorcist arrived early at the cafeteria to eat lunch. Not much people were there and he doesn't seem to recognize any annoying person he knows. It was just after he ordered his soba, that he noticed Lavi waving at him with a silly grin on his face from a table not too far away. The raven haired teen grunted and looked away, pretending not to have seen the redhead. But as soon as he laid down his tray of food on another table, the eye patched male was already on the same table as him, sitting across from Kanda.

"Hi Yuu-chan! I know you saw me earlier," Lavi said happily. The older exorcist growled at being called by his first name. He wanted to shout at Lavi for that and for bugging him while he's going to eat, but he had to refuel first after sparring with Allen.

The redhead realized that he won't be killed anytime so he just continued talking to Kanda about different things that were worthless to the samurai. Among those senseless topics that Kanda tolerated, Allen being a little quiet and less cheerful was the only thing he paid attention to and really understood.

"He seems to be slightly gloomy since this morning, I wonder what happened to the little guy. Do you have an idea, Yuu?"

Kanda didn't answer, he just kept his eyes on the door after it was opened by the center of Lavi's (somewhat) discussion with him. Allen smiled at those who greeted him but he said nothing. He was now newly changed like Kanda. The teen headed towards the counter to order his usual amount of food from Jerry.

"I'll just ask him then." Lavi stood up from his seat but stayed at his position. He yelled, "Allen! Over here!" He waved his hands high above him if in case the white haired boy doesn't see him among the crowd of people. Allen caught sight of him as he looked around where the voice would come from. He smiled and walked to him, not yet noticing the raven haired exorcist eating quietly on the other side of the table.

"Hi Lavi," he greeted, placing his trays of food on the table. Allen stopped for a moment. Only then did he realize that his redheaded friend wasn't alone.

"Um, hi Kanda..." he said to the other man without looking at him.

"Tch." Kanda glanced at him once then continued eating.

"Hehe, well sit down now Moyashi-chan! I'd like to ask you something." Lavi gestured to the spot beside him and the boy sat down obediently.

"It's Allen," the younger teen reminded. "What would you like to know then?" Allen asked, chewing on a huge amount of food after.

"Is there something wrong? You seem kinda down a bit," Lavi got straight to the point.

Both Kanda and Allen looked at him at the same time without even realizing it. The youngest of the teens suddenly laughed nervously while Kanda stiffened visibly.

"W-What makes you think that? See, I'm a-all happy and e-energetic!"

Kanda wanted to rub his temple exasperatedly, but he had to show an I-don't-care attitude no matter what.

_Nice acting Moyashi... _Kanda sent the message through his sarcastic look at the boy.

_You're one to talk... _Allen replied with the same glare.

_Atleast stop stuttering your words, baka... _Kanda mouthed this time.

_Meanie! _Allen mouthed back.

_Heh, is that even an insult?  
_

"Allen... you're really bad at lying. Give it up or I'm telling Lenalee. And will you two just talk normally and not through your eyes? And no mouthing too, I feel like I'm being left out like that," Lavi stated, noticing the silent conversation between his two friends.

"No! There's no need to tell Lenalee! Its just that I haven't had enough rest lately due to missions and practice." _Atleast that wasn't a lie, _Allen thought.

"Hm, speaking of practice, didn't you train with Yuu-chan not too long ago? How'd it go? Who won? C'mon, tell me!" Lavi said excitedly. He blinked his single aye after noticing the heavy silence between his two friends. Did something bad happen during their battle?

"Oi, what's wrong you two?"

No response.

"Uh, hello?"

No answer.

"I feel like I'm talking to a bunch of statues."

The redhead's cheery attitude dropped a little as he sighed. "You guys are both acting weird.... Not that Kanda is not quiet most of the time, but he also has that same look Allen has."

"That's because training with a wimp like him doesn't do me much of a training," Kanda said with closed eyes as he ate.

Allen growled. "Excuse me!? You were the one who got tired first!"

"Moyashi, we fell on the floor at the same time. We've been fighting for more than three damn hours."

"BaKanda, you said I wasn't much of an opponent and yet you had a lot of damage on you!"

Kanda smirked. "So what? Don't you have a dozen more of them?"

Allen paused and blushed a little. "O-Of course not! Yours were almost gone because you have that fast healing rate!" Allen finally finished all his meals after saying a lot.

Kanda who was about to swallow his soba, stopped for a while, opening his eyes in the process. He glared at Allen then continued eating.

"You won't even tell me about that lotus I found in your room..." Allen said, barely a whisper, but still heard by the two males with him. The white haired boy laid his head on his crossed arms on the table.

Lavi gasped as he saw Kanda's reaction. Usually, whenever someone would ask about the long haired teen's personal life, things or whatever, people would get cold glares from him, be shouted at angrily or worse, be seriously threatened with Mugen. Even Lavi wasn't an exception. But this time when Allen asked, instead of those menacing things, Kanda had shown a calm attitude towards the boy.

In that same instance, the eldest of the teens was finished with his dinner but didn't stand up first. He looked at Allen and waited if the boy was going to say something else. When nothing was said, Kanda let out a small sigh. He flicked the white haired teen's forehead to get the boy's attention. When Allen looked up with a pout on his face for the sudden action, Kanda said to him, "I'll tell you about it when I want to."

Allen blinked his eyes twice then frowned. "And when is that? Next year? The next century? On our last breath of life?"

"No you idiot," Kanda replied annoyed. "This evening."

Allen's eyes widened, the same as Lavi, whose mouth slightly dropped. "That fast already?" The boy asked.

"Do you want to know about it or not?" Kanda's patience was decreasing rapidly.

"I want to know! I want to know!" Allen said determinedly.

"Me too Yuu~" Lavi whined childishly. He glanced at his long haired friend only to be met with a glare.

"Allen! Yuu-chan's being unfair!" Lavi turned to the white haired teen beside him then hugged him tightly, still in protest against Kanda.

Allen wrapped his arms loosely around Lavi in attempt to comfort the sulking redhead. Kanda glared hard at Lavi then glared next at Allen. The long haired exorcist stood up and took his tray of food, ready to leave.

"Wait Kanda," The man stopped. "where would we talk about it then?"

Kanda turned around. "Che. Where else can you find my lotus flower? The bathroom? Just knock on my door once you're there." After that last statement, Kanda left already.

"Allen, you're lucky you get to hear something very important from Yuu out of his own will. Other than that, you get to be inside his room without any menacing threats!" Lavi said, still not letting go of the beansprout.

"Yeah... I suppose he's starting to open up a tiny bit."

Lavi's embrace got tighter around him.

**~Yullen~KandaxAllen~Yuu and Me~KandaxAllen~Yullen~**

Allen walked back and forth in front of Kanda's room. Both of his hands were behind him while his eyebrows were furrowed. The white haired boy seemed to be deep in thought, unsure of what to decide on. Allen's back and forth pace only stopped when Lenalee, who was just passing by, approached him.

"Allen, is something the matter? Are you waiting for Kanda to come out?" Lenalee asked, coming closer.

"Um, no! No... I was just thinking about something," the questioned teen answered.

"Should it really be right outside Kanda's room?"

"Well, erm... you see, we've got to talk about something and I'm not quite sure if its reall alright to."

"I see, so do you want me to call him out now? Lenalee asked as a suggestion.

"Thanks, but you don't have to. I'll just knock on his door just as he told me."

"Wow," Lenalee exclaimed, both of her hands on her cheeks. "Kanda allowed you to enter his room," Lenalee said astonished, yet happily.

"Its not like I'm s-special or something, I just have a question that might have only annoyed Kanda that's why he's going to answer it already."

"Okay, okay, you don't have to say anymore. Just go on now."

Lenalee gave a push at Allen towards the door, initiating him to knock on it. Allen turned his head to see his friend, then saw a smile on her face, waiting patiently for him to knock. He slowly lifted his right hand, then he knocked three times.

After that, the door was opened by a very pissed looking samurai.

"Where have you been? What the fuck took you so long?" Kanda angrily asked.

"Sorry, I was talking to Lenalee just a..." When Allen turned around, his short haired friend was nowhere to be found already. "...while ago?"

Kanda poked his head out a little to see if the girl really was there. "She's gone." Allen looked around the hallway.

"Yeah, so do you still plan on going in or not?"

"I'm coming in of course! Why should I wait here patiently if I would not go in?"

Kanda couldn't help blink his eyes twice. He spread an arm to lean on the door frame, then he looked intently at the younger teen in front of him.

"You've been waiting here outside my door for a long time already, and you didn't even knock once?" Allen blushed as he nodded which made the older male smirk.

"Baka Moyashi."

"Its Allen," the white haired boy replied, trying his best for his voice to remain confident. Allen entered Kanda's room after noticing the unfading smirk still on the raven haired teen's face. Even though he's been here before due to emergency situations or just the constant persuasion of Lavi to go with him, Allen looked around the room as if it was some new place. His eyes wandered everywhere, searching for anything new.

Allen proceeded to sit on the floor since the raven only has one chair in the room, and its still being occupied by his folded uniform. Kanda interrupted arrogantly, "Don't you think sitting on a soft thing is better than sitting on a flat or cold surface?"

The white haired exorcist didn't know if that was the best way for Kanda to say that its better to sit on the bed where its comfortable, but he did sit on the bed anyway. Kanda remained standing up and leaned himself against his cabinet.

"So... um, what happened in your past?"

The long haired exorcist who kept his head bowed, looked up to glare at the beansprout.

"I-I mean, you can tell me if you want to but I suppose yo-"

"Even though I only remember remnants of my past, it's still very clear to my mind that someone had put this curse onto me."

Allen immediately became serious as he listened intently. "And who may that be?"

"That's what I want to fucking know."

Kanda started to remove his clothes, leaving only his pants on. Allen became really flustered and confused as to why the samurai would do this sort of thing.

"N-No Kanda! Don't!" Allen shielded his eyes with his hands.

"Tch, idiot. What are you covering for? I removed my shirt because I wanted to show you this." Kanda pointed to the mark on the left part of his chest. Allen had seen it several times during battle whenever Kanda got his clothes torn, or had his body injured.

"I can recover much faster than other ordinary humans due to this tattoo on my heart that relates to the lotus flower. And by the time it withers... I will die with it. But until then, I will continue to live," Kanda said without any trace of fear in his voice.

"That's... That's so cruel..." Allen said quietly, almost in disbelief.

"No, it was me who wanted an eternal life before, but now... I just want my damn normal life back!"

"I see..." Allen was still in the middle of processing the things he just heard.

"Beansprout, anything else you wanna know? Because if none, and even if there is, I suggest you get out now," Kanda told him, but still in a calm manner.

Allen stood up but before anything else, he came closer to Kanda's lotus flower in an hour glass to take a better look. He stared at its beauty and noticed that a lot of petals had already fallen. Allen's eyes widen but he didn't speak.

He turned to leave and walked out of the room, Kanda following behind. "Thank you, Kanda."

"For what?"

"For letting me know more about you," Allen fidgeted a little.

"Che, just don't go announcing it to the whole Black Order or the Noah. I will cut you into pieces if you do," Kanda deadpanned.

The white haired boy chuckled a little. "Of course I won't, you can trust me, I assure you that. Well, I'm off then."

"Yeah, you better be." Allen continued to walk along the corridor, maybe he's going to eat in the cafeteria again or sleep already.

When the boy was completely out of sight, Kanda stepped a little out of his room.

"Rabbit, I know you're in there so quit hiding," Kanda called, making the redhead pop out from his hiding place that was in the other room.

"Aww... how do you always know when people are around? Are you some kind of human detector?" Lavi whined.

"No, its just that your presence is easy to spot for me."

"Lavi," Kanda called which made the redhead look at him fast. The called teen was surprised to be called by his name, so this only means that Kanda's serious.

"I feel like I always want to be with the moyashi, but whenever I'm close to him, I can't help picking on him. What the fuck is wrong with me?" Lavi sighed, feeling how hopeless this guy could get. "There's also this... weird feeling in my stomach. Am I fucking sick?"

"I know how dense Allen is, but I didn't know you were much worse than him! Yes, you are fucking sick!"

Kanda growled at the eye patched male's comment. "And why is that?"

"You might have somehow realized it, but its because you're in love Yuu! You don't even know! You're in love with Moyashi-chan!" Lavi beamed.

Kanda couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows at that.

"What the hell?"

**~Yullen~KandaxAllen~Yullen~KandaxAllen~Yullen~**

**LavenYuu: **Typos anyone?

**Kanda: **Yeah, a word that's something like 'Lavi'... what kind of word is that anyway?

**Lavi: **FYI its not just a word, its a name, a name that belongs to me!

**Allen: **Yuu, what's a 'Lavi?' a new kind of species?

**Kanda: **Something like that... Just don't bother about it anymore

**Lavi: **WHAT!? Not you too Allen?

**LavenYuu:** Shut up! Allen has something to say!

**Allen: Please make a wonderful review, LavenYuu shall deeply appreciate it if you do ^__^  
**


End file.
